


Cold Without You

by housebat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Person Perspective, Grief, Microfic, RWBY spoilers, Spoilers, sadness porn without the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housebat/pseuds/housebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RWBY SPOILER(S)</p>
<p>A few lines of internal dialogue from the perspective of Jaune, poem-ish, because I have too many feelings.</p>
<p>x</p>
<p>x</p>
<p>x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Without You

My world ripped apart with one kiss.

_ I’m sorry _ , she told me. The look in her eyes was sad and determined and brave. The bravest of us. The strongest of us. She made us braver. She made us better fighters. She protected our backs.

What do we do without her?

What do I do without her?

When she looked at me, sometimes, I forgot to breathe.

I haven’t drawn a breath since her lips touched mine.


End file.
